


When the Night is Deep

by escriveine



Category: Eureka (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-14 15:52:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16043654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escriveine/pseuds/escriveine
Summary: Nathan free associates when he can't sleep, yet his thoughts never stray far from the man in his arms.





	When the Night is Deep

Nathan woke gradually, his sleep-heavy limbs draped over Jack's relaxed and deliciously warm body. He drifted in the unfocused, peaceful state between dreaming and thinking; wordless, effortless, timeless.

Eventually, without his volition, his eyes opened, only to be greeted by unbroken darkness. He gave a quiet, satisfied sigh as he realized that meant they were in Jack's bedroom. He still wasn't sure how Jack had intuited what Nathan needed to sleep well, nor how Jack had gotten S.A.R.A.H. to agree to both block out light from the rest of the bunker and suppress her standard safety and status LEDs. When Nathan tried to ask Jack about it, thank him for his thoughtfulness, the other man simply pulled him into a sweet kiss and said, "Of course," like that answered everything.

The room was nearly as silent as it was dark, its serenity perfected by the sound of Jack's slow, steady breathing. Nathan loved moments like this, after sleep broke or refused to take hold, when he could let everything fall away and just _be_ here with Jack. It was more than the pleasant feeling of lying next to a warm, friendly body. There was a sense of companionship, of _ease_ that — until now — he hadn't believed existed outside of romantic sentiment.

That didn't mean their relationship was easy, however. From the first, Jack had been challenging, often maddeningly so. And while Nathan could admit that the same was true of him, Jack took it to a whole new level. Most people yielded when confronted with Nathan's sharp wit and sharper tongue. But not Jack. Far from being intimidated, he treated insults like invitations and banter like bonding.

When he was sheriffing, he shrugged off barbs, sacrificed dignity, admitted ignorance, whatever it took in the service of justice and Eureka. And when people were in danger, Jack would literally stand between them and the threat, like that was a natural thing to do.

Here in the quiet dark, Nathan could admit to a certain amount of hero worship for the man in his arms. When someone saved your life, your town, and literally the whole world as many times as Jack had, a bit of idolization seemed justified. Of course, Nathan wasn't given to bedding his secret hero-crushes. (If nothing else, it would give away the secret.) And even cover of darkness wouldn't get him to admit out loud to having had a crush of any kind since he was 12.

He rather suspected that the welter of feelings he had come to associate with the maddening, heroic lawman pointed to something far deeper and more astonishing: that Nathan had fallen in love with Jack. The thought made his belly tingle with an effervescent joy that he was only just starting to recognize.

Nathan knew he wasn't really the ruthless mad scientist, or heartless evil overlord, or even soulless tinpot bureaucrat that many considered him to be. He had a full complement of emotions, even if he had become more reserved about showing them in recent years, so affection, loss, happiness, sorrow were all familiar enough. Then again, those feelings could be provoked externally while remaining safely private, contained. But _this_ — this love, this joy — all _this_ was different. It needed a willing counterpart to manifest, to catalyze, and seemed to have an existence beyond the confines of his internal experience. It defied logic, it defied explanation, but it was perfect. And that made it very Jack.

Who now shifted in his sleep, turned, and settled back into Nathan with a soft exhale. Nathan nosed into Jack's short hair, breathed in his scent. Smiled at his contented grumble. _Just like that, perfect._

Delight stirred into desire, spreading in warm waves through Nathan's body until his skin tingled and his cock swelled against Jack's firm glutes. A mischievous smile played over his lips as he considered just how he was going to pleasure his lover awake.

He began by running one broad hand lightly down Jack's side then back up his thigh, against the grain of the hair. Jack's breathing hitched, then evened out again, trusting and so responsive to Nathan's touch. He shifted to trail soft lips down one side of Jack's neck, while drawing feather-light fingertips up the other. Still mostly asleep, Jack leaned into the caresses mapping his throat and face.

Nathan moved down Jack's torso with open-mouthed kisses, intoxicated by the resilient and unexpectedly sweet skin there. Carefully straddling Jack's legs, Nathan licked along the lines of his abs, pressed a kiss into his navel, mouthed down the trail of sparse hairs leading to his groin. Darkness hid his luscious cock, but Nathan could feel the heat emanating from where it rested, half-hard, on Jack's thigh. Nathan rubbed his bearded cheek against the thickening shaft, knowing how Jack thrilled to the prickly-soft feeling.

Jack gave an open-mouthed exhale and rolled his hips into the sensation. Nathan smiled as he nuzzled against Jack's scrotum and spread wide hands over his slowly circling hips. Then he engulfed Jack's cock all the way to the root, leaning into his palms just enough to give Jack something solid to push up against.

When he was surprised by pleasure, Jack made this amazing sound — soft and intimate, with just the barest groan pushing his throat open to expel the air from his lungs. It was the sound of need and desire and Nathan wanted to draw it out of Jack over and over.

Jack lifted into the weight pressing him down as he brought his hands to Nathan's head, threading his fingers into the wavy hair. His voice was low and sleep-rough. "Oh, oh _Nathan_."

If he hadn't already been hard, hearing Jack say his name like that would have done it. Heat shot through him and he hummed along with the blood singing in his veins. The vibrations transmitted into the whole of Jack's erection at once, making him jerk and moan.

As Jack's fingers twisted restlessly through his hair, Nathan began sliding up and down Jack's length, doing absolutely wicked things with his tongue along the way. Nathan's hands roamed that muscled body, sliding, gripping, teasing. He sucked wetly on Jack's swollen crown, swirling his tongue along the flared ridge and Jack made that wanton sound again.

It never ceased to amaze Nathan how shamelessly, erotically vocal Jack was in bed, particularly since he got flustered by the most chaste kisses or innocent endearments in public. No one else knew this side of Jack; his unabashed responsiveness, his delicious cries were all Nathan's.

Lust flared through him as he wrapped one hand around Jack's shaft and drew his mouth off with a twisting suck. "Spread your thighs for me, Jack."

Jack shivered with anticipation and, after drawing one foot up, let his knee fall outward. Nathan blew cool air over the newly exposed skin before leaning in to lave and suckle Jack's balls. With another moan, Jack rolled his hips, offering better access, seeking more stimulation. Nathan lazily pumped Jack's cock with one hand, and teased along the crease of his thigh with the other.

When he traced a fingertip down past Jack's perineum, Nathan found the entrance to his lover's body still slippery with lube and come from their bedtime romp. A decidedly atavistic, fiercely possessive shudder went through Nathan at the memory of Jack writhing under him, clutching at him, begging him _c'mon, harder, fuck me harder_ , and _need you deeper_ , and _please, please, come inside me_. Then after, Jack falling asleep in his arms, drowsy, sated, and — _oh, sweet Christ_ — filled with Nathan's seed.

Jack groaned, low and ragged, then wriggled, his body yielding to Nathan's touch, hungrily pulling him further inside. Nathan obliged by sinking his finger as deep as possible before sliding it in and out with a gentle twisting motion, over and over again. It was slick and sloppy and mind-blowingly erotic.

Now Jack gasped out, "More, just... you... more."

Nathan smiled smugly; making Jack inarticulate had long been one of his favorite pastimes and doing so while they were enthusiastically naked had become an absolute addiction. Unlike their day-job bickering, winding Jack up in bed carried the promise of imminent, mutual satisfaction. Nathan's reply was full of that hot promise. "As much more as you want."

Humming like he was about to sample a fine, rare vintage, Nathan swallowed down the throbbing erection in his hand and was rewarded with a near-shout. Damn, but going down on Jack was _fantastic_ — the heat and heft of the engorged flesh on his tongue, the way Jack twitched and moaned and didn't know what to do with his hands — it made Nathan delirious.

Once Jack settled a little, Nathan pressed in a second finger, smooth and easy. Jack's hips circled as he ground down, still eager for more. The two men worked up a quick rhythm between them, shunting Jack from fucking into Nathan's mouth to being fucked by Nathan's fingers. Jack flung his hands out to scrabble on the bed, seeking something to clutch and yank other than Nathan's hair; wildly turned on was one thing, painfully rude was another. The darkness was filled with obscenely wet slurping, low grunts of effort, and a groaning litany of approval. When Nathan curled his fingers on an outstroke, Jack saw colored lights and arched helplessly upwards with a shout of "Oh, Nathan, _fuck_!"

That reaction went straight to Nathan's groin, making his neglected cock twitch hard. All his attention was on Jack, however. After a few moments of soothing petting, Jack's body relaxed and Nathan gently withdrew his long fingers. Jack made a small broken noise at the empty feeling and reached blindly for Nathan's shoulders. Turning his head to press a kiss onto the fingers now gripping his right biceps, Nathan reassured, "Easy, easy, I've got you."

Then he was crawling up the bed, kissing and whispering into Jack's skin as he went. As Nathan worked his way along one clavicle, Jack could make out the words in his stream of consciousness murmurs . "...how you can wear collared shirts when a touch _here_..." Nathan ghosted a kiss low on the side of Jack's neck, making him shudder and gasp. "...makes you react like _that_? Always want to tear that uniform open, pull it _off_ , no matter where we are... want to do _this_." Teeth scraped gently over his pulse point, and Jack quavered out a long, breathless series of _ahhs_. "Holy hell, Jack, even the _sound_ of you is gorgeous."

Jack couldn't make sense of the words, he was so lost in the way they rolled over his skin on tones of sensual reverence. Being brought from dreamless slumber into _this_ was new, unexpected, magnificent. Jack still couldn't fathom how he inspired such passion in anyone, as though he was necessary as breathing, irresistible as gravity. Special. Worthy. But right now, he had no words for that either, he only knew the way his heart pounded and his breath caught, the feeling of falling while being firmly anchored, the sensation that something deep in his chest had gone tight and was melting now.

Jack's body seemed to move of its own accord as he tried to pull up, practically climbing Nathan in an attempt to get more of their skin touching. The taller man's lean frame took Jack's weight easily, and he held them both up off the bed in a feat of control and strength that made Jack blaze with desperate want.

The absolute blackness in the room made every contact shiver with a hint of surprise, a thrill of newness. Having no visual cues made for a different kind of intimacy as they moved against each other, as if their skin was hyper-connected by the blanketing dark. Their mouths met with an incandescent, synchronous passion that left them shaking and sweating in the cool air.

Then Nathan eased his head back slightly, and his lips moved against Jack's, shaping a throaty murmur, "Mmmm, I want you inside me."

Jack exhaled like it had been punched out of him. His reply was in a breathless near-moan, "Yes, oh _god_ yes."

Nathan hummed, low and rich, as he lowered Jack back onto the bed. He stretched out a long arm to rummage in the bedside table as he kissed the sensitive spot at the hinge of Jack's jaw. Jack clutched at Nathan's hips as pleasure and longing zipped through his body.

Jack felt a plastic bottle pressed into his hand, closed his fingers around it as he turned to pull Nathan into a devouring kiss, licking into his mouth and possessing it with fierce abandon. Jack's hands moved in a tender counterpoint as he nudged the muscular legs bracketing him wider and stroked slick fingers around his lover's furled entrance, lighting up dormant nerves, circling gradually deeper. Soon Nathan was panting open-mouthed against Jack's lips, utterly lost in sensation; it was amazing, it wasn't enough, he craved more of this, he needed Jack buried to the hilt inside him. He felt like he might fly apart and it was all he could do to suck air into his lungs.

When Nathan became speechless like this, Jack knew he was deeply immersed in the moment, trembling between wanting and acting, desire and satisfaction. He revelled in the knowledge that he could bring Nathan to this state, make him needy and undone. As he twisted and spread three fingers inside his lover's pliant body, Jack felt the silken drip of Nathan's excitement slide warmly over his own skin.

The next thing Nathan knew, Jack was pressing inside him, hot and slippery sweet. The lips under his were whispering, encouraging, "C'mon now, down onto me. Take me in, take what you want."

Splaying his hands over Jack's chest, Nathan pushed up, then leaned back, easing Jack further and further inside. He threw his head back as an ecstatic groan tore from his chest and his lips shaped Jack's name again and again.

Once he got Jack fully seated, Nathan started rocking slowly, each motion sliding easier and farther, until he was lifting himself in long, slow pulls, then sinking in hard, greedy descents. Jack slid his feet up on the bed and _pushed_ , fucking himself just that fraction deeper into Nathan's welcoming body.

Nathan gasped and ground down into the motion. "Yes, that's it, Jack... oh, _that's_ where you belong."

Jack let out a long growl as his fingers clutched and his hips snapped against Nathan's ass in a staccato rhythm. Panting, Nathan leaned forward, holding himself up with one hand on Jack's shoulder, pressing his leaking cock against Jack's belly with the other, gliding on sweat and pre-come as they hove together.

"Is this what you woke up wanting, hmmm?" Jack kept steadily thrusting, pulling Nathan into each motion.

Nathan's answer was punctuated by groans of pleasure. "You're _always_ what I want, you know." He pushed back and rolled his hips with a low, filthy chuckle. "You fucking me is a dream come true."

The few remaining brain cells not fully occupied with pleasuring the sex god riding him protested at being bypassed when Jack's mouth said, "Well then, shared dreams really must be real."

Jack vaguely hoped that didn't sound as embarrassingly incoherent and corny to Nathan as it suddenly did to him. He was grateful for the darkness that hid his blush, but Nathan really was a goddamn dream come true, and not just in bed. Jack decided to put his mouth to better use, so wrapped a hand around the back of Nathan's neck and pulled him down into a deep, probing kiss.

The change in angle meant Jack's cock dragged across Nathan's prostate with every thrust. Nathan dropped his head and groaned into Jack's neck as he juddered with the overpowering sensations. Now Jack knew just what to say to coax him over the edge, breathing into his ear, "Ohhh yeah, you're so close, god, you're shaking with it... Let it go, I've got you... Come for me, Nathan, come for me _now_."

Every muscle in Nathan's body clenched quiveringly hard, and his orgasm spilled out of him in hard spurts between them. He cried out a broken string of Jack's name and swearing as his lover fucked him steadily through his release. It was glorious and needed just one thing to make it sublime. His cries trailed off into a gasped whisper of _please, Jack_ that sent his lover hurtling over the brink as well.

Jack arched up, burying himself balls-deep in Nathan's tight heat, and burst with a long, wordless cry. Nathan shuddered to feel Jack emptying into him, and their bodies rocked together, drawing out every moment of pleasure, every drop of come, every scrap of tension.

Eventually, Nathan collapsed on Jack, pliant and wrecked, panting like he'd run a mile. It was hard to catch his own breath under that weight, but Jack decided he'd rather pass out than move right now. He stroked one hand over Nathan's sweat-damp back in long, slow lines. The other hand wove into slightly shaggy curls, lightly scratching the scalp underneath them.

A final shudder ran through Nathan's long frame, and he used it to slide some of his weight off to one side. With a huge and contented sigh, he melted, still sprawled across Jack.

Jack planted a soft, smiling kiss into Nathan's hair. "I swear, if it turns out this is just a dream, there will be dire consequences of some kind."

Nathan huffed out a laugh, "Dire, hmm? As in 'woe be unto... someone'?" Jack snorted, but fell asleep before he could work out a reply.

* * *

A short time later, as Jack slumbered deep and untroubled, sleep was tugging at Nathan when he realized he needed to test something. He pressed a kiss into Jack's shoulder and murmured, "I love you." The rightness of it made Nathan smile, and with another kiss, he added, "I'm absolutely in love with you, Jack Carter."

He didn't expect a response from his sleeping lover; Nathan was investigating his own emotions and reactions. And now he knew. Not only was he well and truly in love with Jack, he was genuinely delighted by it. As Nathan pictured looking into Jack's sparkling blue eyes in the morning and telling him so, he drifted into sleep, too.

**Author's Note:**

> The alternate title for this work is _In Tenebris Veritas_ (loosely, in darkness there is truth). It's a riff on _in vino veritas_ and it's totally how Nathan thinks of his nighttime epiphany.


End file.
